1. Technical Field
This application relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, to electrical connectors.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector may be used to connect multiple electrical devices. One type of electrical connector is an electrical bushing that may connect a power distribution component with a power line. A first end of the bushing may include a connection terminal that connects with the power distribution component, such as a transformer. A second end of the bushing may include an opening that receives a contact pin associated with the power line. The bushing includes a current path to electrically connect the power distribution component with the power line when the contact pin is inserted into the bushing.
In a standard connection, the contact pin is inserted into the bushing until a connection is made between the contact pin and a socket in the bushing. Once the standard connection is complete, current flows through the bushing between the power distribution component and the power line. The socket may include one or more contact springs that make contact with the contact pin when the contact pin is inserted into the socket. The contact springs may be formed from a conductive material (e.g., copper, a copper alloy such as tellurium copper, or another highly conductive material).
Although these contact spring materials may be desirable for their conductive properties, they may also be susceptible to stress relaxation. Contact springs that are susceptible to stress relaxation may deform in response to a long-term contact with the contact pin. Over time, the contact force provided by the contact springs against the contact pin may diminish. A lesser contact force may result in a greater chance that the contact spring will disconnect from the contact pin. If the electrical connection between the contact pin and the socket is broken, then a power failure may occur on the power line. Therefore, a need exists for an electrical bushing with an improved connection with the contact pin.